


All I Am Is What You've Made Of Me

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Lost Without Each Other [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony before New York. Inspired by the deleted scene in Avengers where Steve is sitting in his apartment watching his old films and looking at the SSR files.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Am Is What You've Made Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everything Good by Ashes Remain.  
> I might continue this story if you guys like it.

Steve felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked up into concerned brown eyes. “Where’d you get those?” Tony asked as he gestured to the muted newsreels playing on the computer and the SSR files on the desk.

“Fury,” Steve told him, and mentally cursed the waver in his voice. “He…he had them sent here.” ‘Here’ being Steve’s SHIELD issued apartment. “Apparently…they belong to me…”

Tony’s warm fingers played with the hair on the nape of Steve’s neck, “You wanna talk about it?” That was Tony’s usual line when he caught Steve looking into the past, and Steve didn’t mind talking most of the time.

Ever since he met Tony when he stumbled into the smaller man at SHIELD and first saw those kind brown pools, Steve had felt _better_ when the billionaire was around, it had taken months of not-dates and a cranky old man who snapped at them ‘Just shut up and kiss already!’ to actually get them together, but since then, Tony had been the one good thing to come out of being frozen for seventy years.

“I…” Steve began, “I…I’m…it’s late, Tony,” He swallowed and avoided Tony’s eyes.

Tony’s smile was warm, there was no pity, no concern in that smile, just…just _love_ and warmth, the older man’s dark eyes glittered in the low lights and Steve knew that particular smile was just for him.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Steve warmed at the endearment, the ice in his bones beginning to melt. It felt good, “let’s go to bed.”

‘Go to bed’ of course; meant sleep, Tony was very patient when it came to Steve wanting to wait, wanting to make his first time special. It made Steve fall for Tony even harder.

Steve let himself be tugged into his bedroom; Tony had been staying with Steve every time he came to New York, since Stark Tower wouldn’t be finished for another few weeks. Tony had offered to build him a floor in the Tower, and Steve was considering it.

Steve lied down on the bed and Tony lied down beside him, his back pressed against Steve’s chest. Steve loved this position, he felt in control, felt like he could protect someone.

This was also the only way he could sleep, Tony beside him, wrapped in his arms.

“Night, Steve,” Tony murmured.

“G’ night, Tony,” Steve whispered into Tony’s hair.

They both slept through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, give feedback? I love feedback, even if it you're telling me you hate the story.


End file.
